monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:MonsterGirlQuest Wiki
Question: Should we put categories of species? As in insects, plants, demons, animals, etc. Shadowblade777 08:03, March 9, 2012 (UTC) That's actually a pretty good idea. However, we don't know all the monsters that will appear in part 3, so some monsters, such as the centuar, will be the only monster in its category.Juni221 09:45, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :What do you mean the Centaur will have its own category? Isn't it classified as an animal or something, just like the Minotaurus? Shadowblade777 19:57, March 9, 2012 (UTC) There are only three of us who currently frequent the IRC. I wish to promote the IRC in order to get more of a community built among us who are currently developing the wiki. I hope this isn't too much to ask. Thank you! Just a suggestion, but someone should add more categories to the presentation slider thing on the page. Two doesn't seem like much. I'd edit it myself, but I don't wanna fuck the poll up.Juni221 17:15, April 9, 2012 (UTC) The poll can’t be fucked anymore, I’ve fixed that since.ALAKTORN 19:18, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I'll be adding more bits to the slider as we go on Juni, no worries. Once the locations stuff has been established I'll be looking at doing stuff for items and some form of encyclopedia. :) Oops, forgot me tildes. ;) Unfortunate Mermaid 19:46, April 9, 2012 (UTC) This page needs a change. The welcome page has to be the ''most epic ''page of them all, especially since it forms first impressions (directly influencing interest in the wiki). I think the slider is great but the layout of the page as a whole is not impressive enough. Any ideas on rearranging elements (maybe move the poll up a bit, improve poll design - different bar colours; bars fill up to show spirits and their respective colours and designs etc.) and page designs? Valourtore 07:49, April 23, 2012 (UTC) {C UN DO's monsters are gonna be a little harder to just simply edit the nipples out. Unless we have a Pro Photoshopper here, I don't know what to do. Fuck, Forgot the tilde.Juni221 07:32, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Yep UN DO is hard. Just look at the mess I made with the 3x Zombie Girl Pic. 08:10, April 24, 2012 (UTC) LOl you mean the mess i made with that pic. It's gonna be hard ...Valourtore 08:12, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Actually, that's pretty good. Better than I could've done anyway.Juni221 16:20, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Might not even need to ask, but what would we do in a situation like Lily(The Succubus) and Lily(The Science person)? We can't make two pages with the same name.Juni221 16:43, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Lily the succubus? Isn’t that Lilith? ALAKTORN 19:54, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Nah, man. The Oppai Loli one. From the scenario in rogue's patch. Fucking tilde bullshitJuni221 22:19, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Why was the Squid Girl/Ika Musume page deleted on the pretense it was a scenario monster? Scenario monster should have their onw pages. I decree it so.Juni221 22:24, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Looks like we have a new bundle of Side Stories on the way, already released by Camel at D-Gate in japanese and currently being translated. They seem well made too, full blown battles with new monsters although the protagonist for them is a girl. Hopefully Camel will be doing more of them too along the way.Unfortunate Mermaid 00:10, May 3, 2012 (UTC) So why haven't we gotten a directory for the Wiki yet? Shadowblade777 03:25, May 6, 2012 (UTC) A directory?ALAKTORN 15:34, May 6, 2012 (UTC) On the home page where various links of the Wiki are placed. Like the section where it links to "Game Artists", "Locations", and "Sidestories". But that's very inefficient. Shadowblade777 17:29, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Why is no one ever in the IRC? Juni221 01:17, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I’m always in there when my PC is on.ALAKTORN 12:44, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Alright guys, I propose we someone put the information for the monsters that have been changed into the corresponding pages. Be it a strategy to beat Cranberries bullshit first battle, or anything else. It may not be canon, but it is important. 22:04, May 16, 2012 (UTC) What?ALAKTORN 22:11, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Fucking tildes. I'm talking about the NG+ mod. Also, a inconsitancy/mistakes page, kinda like the one we got for the translation. Juni221 22:39, May 16, 2012 (UTC) New Game+ has a page for itself, I don’t think we need anything more than that.ALAKTORN 23:41, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Just wondering, is it worth me putting up my Side Story development blog on the front page too, or maybe forming somewhere where we can centralise links to different outputs of MGQ material, seeing that there's a few coming up now? Unfortunate Mermaid 14:52, May 19, 2012 (UTC) I don't see why not. Go ahead. Juni221 16:21, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Uhm… is the gallery slider thing broken only for me? It’s supposed to have various pages, but I only see 4, and for some reason the Ilias page links to her image…ALAKTORN 02:19, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Previous/Next links I had the idea to have each monster page also have a section with a link to the next and previous (monsterpedia- / story-wise) monster. This way people who (for example) want to finish up the monsterpedia and want help with multiple monsters in order can just use those two links to quickly swap without having to use search and such. The best place for this is probably at the Character infobox like this: (I hidden-edited the tamplate to make this show without messing other boxes up.) FurRiffic 13:54, May 31, 2012 (UTC)